Dirty Little Secret
by CrazzzyInLovve
Summary: Sonny Munroe is the prettiest and most popular girl in Lincoln High school. But when she gets secretly involved with a nobody, she will have to juggle her secret and the rest of her life which includes her boyfriend! Hope nobody find out . . .Oh wait . . Read and Review my luvs :


**A/N: Hey ya'll! :) I hope you have enjoyed Around the Bend and Genie in a bottle! I have this new idea for a story called, Dirty little Secret! ;) Enjoy! :)**

**Summary: Sonny Munroe is the prettiest and most popular girl in Lincoln High school. But when she gets secretly involved with a nobody, she will have to juggle her secret and the rest of her life which includes her boyfriend! Hope none of her enemies find out . . .Oh wait . . .**

**Chapter 1: First day trouble?**

Sonny whisked her way prudently down the sidewalk towards Lincoln. She can basically see the door from where she stands.

_Okay Sonny. You're alright. You made it. Nobody knows. _

Precipitously, her feet lose connection with the ground, as she gets whacked off her feet out of nowhere.

She gets a small outlook of a skateboard flying forward into someone's clutch and she snorts, rolling her eyes.

_Ugh. Skate boarding folk. _

A hand slips hastily below her arm hoisting her up. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay!"

After grooming down her skirt, she gazes up and glowers into a pair of glass blue eyes.

"Why don't you learn how to control that thing or least check where you're going!" She barks.

He smirks, observing how stressed she's getting over a little accident. "Sorry babe. Didn't see you there."

Her brown eyes snap harshly up at him. "Excuse you I am not your babe, I have a boyfriend, one far more attractive then you."

He laughs, shaking his blonde hair out of his eyes.

_Someone needs some Midol..._ He thinks to himself.

She shoves her nose up in the air and trudges up to the school.

He shakes his head with a slight sigh. "Whatever."

_What's with that guy? Does he not know who's talking to! Sonny Munroe, Homecoming Queen three years in a row! That's three!_ Sonny reflects on their diminutive exchange.

_Still . . . He was kinda cute. _She thinks to herself.

She immediately moves that horrid thought from her mind.

Taking a profound breath, she smiles and makes her way onto the campus.

"Sonny over here!" Clarissa sounds from the legendary Round Table. The Round Table is for popular people and popular people only. Sonny has sat there since freshman year and her spot is always saved.

She proceeds to take her seat in the middle, and let out a long winded lament. "Oh first days of school." She leers, as the others hastily approve with her.

She gazes upward only to see the blonde from this morning staring at her.

"Hey Morgan. Who's that guy?" She enquires, looking down at her skirt.

Morgan looks over and gasps, spiraling away. "That's Chad Dylan Cooper! He's like . . . A serious bad boy but still a nobody. I wouldn't get involved with him, he's trouble."

Garrett takes a sluggish seat next to Sonny, with a full plate of cafeteria food. "Hey babe! How has your day been?" Sonny beams, gushing over him.

He gives her a slim nod, and continues eating.

Hurt floods her body, until it consumes her. She rotates towards everyone else. "Well, you can't talk on an empty stomach!"

They all nod and agree in a crazy rush. Garrett wipes his mouth and turns towards her. "Lay one on me. . ."

She exhales, tilting forward slightly and kissing him gently. He seizes the back of her head and takes the opportunity to go for a full out make out session.

Sonny impulses back, shame filling her cheeks. Garrett chuckles; punching knuckles with the other guys and this gives her the chance to make a clean get away.

_Why does he have to do that to me!_ Sonny ponders.

She rests her head against a locker, smearing the tears and makeup from her cheeks. "I hate him . . ." She whimpers.

"Sup Coop!" Jackson 'waddups' Chad Dylan Cooper, as he strides through the lunch room, and takes his seat next to his friends.

"Hey . . . ." He mumbles, his mind going wild with thoughts.

However he exhausts himself, he can't seem to get that girl from this morning out of his head.

_What is wrong with me! It's just a girl . . . A bratty one at that._ Chad talks it over with himself.

But even the thought of her being rude and bitchy to him, conveys a huge smile to his face. 

_I mean her hair . . . It was SO pretty. And her eyes! God, I could barely look away they were so sparkly and perfect. She was . . . So cute. _

He growls, turning back towards his friends trying to sidetrack his thoughts.

Out of nowhere, he gets a whiff of some girl's perfume, who happened to be walking by. The sweet smell of her clouded his mind and he felt high for a moment.

He turns in the direction of the smell and is horrified to discover it's coming from her. The girl from this morning. She walked right by him.

_Ah man! I'm in serious trouble._

"Hey uhm, who's that girl there?" He probes Trevor, with an impertinent, eager look to him.

Trevor grins whirling back towards Chad. "Who's THAT! That's Sonny Munroe! The most popular girl in the entire school! That's who!"

Chad's heart drops. _Well there goes any chance I would ever have with her,_ He pouts to himself, watching her sit down at the Round Table.

His eyes stay glued to her every second. Every little move she makes interests him.

Her eyes shoot up from the table, and they relax on him. He makes sure his gaze doesn't waver.

She leans over and hints something to her friend, and now the friends eyes are trained onto Chad.

_I wonder what their saying_ . . .

Chad's stomach drips through the floor, as Garrett Johnson, the guy who he gets in fist fights with daily, sits down next to her and takes her hand! That must be the hotter boyfriend she was referring to.

_Oh hell no. She's mine. . . ._

She beams at him asking a question, but all he does nod and retain his face in his food.

Sonny's face grows full of hurt and her eyes travel to the ground.

_If she was my girl . . . .Damn would I give her all the attention she wanted._ Chad muses, watching her sad face.

_WAIT! WHY DO I CARE! I need to get my mind off this girl . . ._


End file.
